Saga 3: Love, Peace & World Domination
by popmonkey-sama
Summary: Dee is on jail and Knives is going to save her. But why? And what about Vash? Will he ever understanf his borhter? You never know what will happen...
1. Wanted, Alive Not Dead

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 01 - WANTED ALIVE, NOT DEAD

First was 'Behind The Gunfire', then came 'My Secrets' fic, but now it's time for Love, Peace & World Domination, the trilogy's last saga where every darn secret should be solved. Watch out, Knives is on the lose, so be ready to hide or you die!

WARINING! LOT'S OF VIOLENCE AND BAD WORDS + SPOILERS COMING UP! (once in while)

The Story So Far :

Vash and Wolfwood saved once a women, who turned to be part of famous Red Devil - criminal gang. But she ran away from it, with Vash help. But Zack didn't gave up. So begun the huge hide and seek game, were Zack was the seeker. What ended not so happy. Little Dee felt in a deep canyon that no human couldn't survive. But the truth was that she wasn't a human at all. She maybe look like one, but she was only made by humans. She was a robot, who had a twin sister, Tenshi, who calls Dee as Akuma, her lost sister. But Dee can't remember anything. Couple years later the sisters fins themselves with Vash and Knives. Dee and Knives starts some kind of war between them in the same second they meet and Vash and Tenshi became really close friends, but not that close what Vash maybe wanna. The old Red Devil is almost got, but the main part of it, is still missing; Dee. But soon she crashes with Frank Marlom in the bar and after that she is taken to the Gunsmoke's Prison, what people call The Hell. Knives bagged his bags and went to get Dee back from there. But why?  
That's what's going to be found sooner or later

- Plant Room -

Tenshi : She's nothing but a evil bitch I hate her hate her so much it's all her fault

Vash: Tenshi! Knives is gone!

Tenshi: So?

Vash: So? So! Even God doesn't know what he will do next! He could kill anyone!

Tenshi: I don't care

Vash: Tenshi are you right?

Tenshi: Go to hell, Vash! I wanna be alone! Go find your stupid brother alone!

Vash looked Tenshi and was sure it was Dee yelling at her, but it couldn't be her 

Vash left soon from the ship to track his brother down. Tenshi didn't even came to say goodbye to him. She just looked far away at him with killer's eyes.

Vash: _...it must be hard her to accept the truth that she alone again_

And so Vash was kicked out of Tenshi's' home and he was off to find Knives haven't know idea where Knives could be. But he had strong felling that he has bad in his minds again.

o-o-o-o-o

Dee woke up slowly.

They have arrived to the prison. It looked just like she had imagine. A horrible place where sun doesn't shine easily, surrounded with guardians and guns, high security everywhere and in the middle of nowhere under the 2 hot suns. It looked like a huge sand cube. 5 Guardians came out to pick up Dee.

Slowly Dee walked inside. She took a deep breath before she entered inside the building. 

Dee: So, where's the welcome sign: "Welcome to hell where you suffer forever"?

Guardian 1: Nobody isn't welcome here.

Dee looked around and saw lots of men staring at her.

Guardian 2: I feel sorry for you. There are 97 % men, so be careful. ^_~

Dee: Great. ¬_¬ I'm like a magnet then. Darn, I forgot my 'This bitch bites' - shirt to home.

Guardian 3: You won't be joking anymore when you meet your new friends.

Dee: Woo-hoo! Friends! That is what I always wanted! More blood sucking evils! -_-

They went inside the main building. All the men yelled crazy stuff to her, but she ignored them.

Dee: _Even Knives can behave more than these morons_ ¬_¬hey, can I smoke or drink here?

Guardian 4: Nope, darling.

Dee: All righty.

Guardian 5: Here's your new home, rest of your life, miss Red Devil.

Dee: Listen punks. Remember this, I'm just the one small part of that jackass gang.

Guardian 4: Nope, darling, I'm sorry but that crap doesn't work here. The proofs speaks all by themselves. They where just stupid morons you had hired. That's not a gang. So don't try to talk yourself out of this Red Devil

Dee. _I see.. those idiots must talk so much bullshit that even these stupids thinks I'm Red Devil, alone. But I can't blame Zack and the others, they did exactly what I would have done if I have been caught before them._

Guardian 4: Before I let you go, darling. I must check that you don't have any hidden weapons.

Dee: I am a walking weapon! :-)

Guardian 4: Hmm then I must do double check on you, dear. ;-) Guys, some privacy to the lady.

Dee: -_- _ a pervert thank God I am a robot now and I can kick some serious ass if he tries anything_

Before the guardian did even touch at Dee. Dee kicked him in the nuts and started kicking the guy really hard. The 4 other guardians took Dee form the arms and drag her away from he beaten guy.

Guardian 4: That wasn't so nice, darling.

Dee: Call me once again darling and I kick you face in to billions of pieces that your mother don't recognize her own son anymore. :-D

Guardian 4: The newbies just doesn't understand that we make the rules here, not you, low-life!

Dee: One more thing I just remember that I killed your father

Guardian 4: Why you- !

Dee: No good garbage? Devil herself? Idiot? Bitch? I have heard it all before pick a new line, cowboy.

Guardian 4: You really want to get hurt?! Huh?

Dee: Huh? Hell no! But wimp like you couldn't make a scratch on me.

Guardian 4: *lifts a gun* You wish to die now?

Dee: Just shot me. That won't kill me. I have got so many bullets in my life that I can't count. Gees, you humans are so stupid. Because your stupidness you have to leave Earth and look where you are. In a sand box, forever, and there's a man that will someday hopely kill you all.

Guardian 4: You a god talking bullshit, but after I give you something to think about and let's she what kind of women are you then

Dee: Ooh. I'm scared! Do what ever you want to me, but there's 3 things what you won't get from me. And they are tears, fear and dead body. ;-)

Guardian 4: Let's found that out. Shall we start it darling?

Dee: Darling, dear, honey, hun, babe it doesn't matter just go and do it all ready, you sicko. I won't tell anyone. Make a home video about it.

Guardian 4: Home video?

Dee: God you don't know nothing about technology?! How dare you call it lost technology? Who brainless created that name?

Guardian 4: o_O?? You are insane bitch.

Dee: Dämn right I am! :-D

Guardian 1: That's enough!

The guardians started together beat the hell out of Dee, but Dee just sat in the corner and let the hits come. She closed her eyes and think about how she could kill them. And only thing she could see was Knives killing them with his stupid 'Kill the spiders to save the butterflies' logic. She smiled herself and then she pushed the small button behind her right ear and crashed on the floor suddenly.

Guardians: What the fuck?!

She just had shut down herself.

o-o-o-o-o

- December -

The black haired women looked outside of the window. She had felt bit awful since she had kick the boys out. And it had been a month since they had left and she had to come back to work.

Milly: Sempai!

Meryl: Milly.

Milly: Good morning, sempai. I have great news. I got letter.

Meryl: From your family again?

Milly: Nope. From Mr. Vash. He's will be here soon. He's coming here in the Sandstreamer.

Meryl: Here?! Oh no!

Milly: Aren't you happy, sempai, that Mr. Vash comes? You have been awful quiet since he left.

Meryl: Happy?! He will turn this whole town upside down! There's no happy about that! When actually he will arrive here?

Milly: In a hour. n_n

Meryl: Oh no!! Milly, we have work to do.

Milly: Hai! ^_^

o-o-o-o-o

- Somewhere In The Desert -

Dee: ?

Dee looked around. It was dark. She was lying next to a small fire place. Someone was sitting behind it, but his face were covered in shadows.

Dee: Whoyou? No. I have better question, why I am here? I should be dead or something.

Knives: You weren't close to dead TEA.

Dee: O_o Knives?

Knives: Yes, mister Millions Knives, himself.

Dee: But

Knives: Before you start asking questions, dress up first or you beat the hell out of me and say I am a pervert

Dee looked herself and turned bit red.

Dee: TURN AROUND, YOU PERVERT! :-O

Knives: Yeah whatever, ugly women.

Dee dressed up in her clothes and sat down in the front of the fire.

Dee: ¬_¬ This is some scary dream, I guess

Knives: Nope. I you don't have to believe this, but I got you back from the prison. And now you are asking why or how well that's easy one. Why because I need you in my plans against the human if you truly are Akuma Kaishi and how because you turned yourself off and they though you are Red Devil's robot what she made to trick anyone. So I buy you.

Dee: Buy me? So that's means I'm like your slave now?

Knives: Yeah, kind of slaves, whatever.

Dee: Okay so I own you my life now because you just saved me hell no! -_-

Knives: I know you don't like the idea, but I have another idea and then you will own me more and you must work with me forever

Dee: O_o ??

Knives: You broke our deal because you wanted to learn your secrets, right?

Dee: Yes .

Knives: But what if I say that I can recover your memory ... would you then help me bit?

Dee: ¬_¬ You are talking lots of bullshit today. First you save me then you are willing to recover my memory so I would be against humans 100% again that's must be bullshit or you truly hate humans so fucking much that you really need me

Knives: I can show how much I hate humans when we find something that belongs to me so I give you couple days to think about it do you wanna get your memory back

Dee: Of course I wanna but like worshiping you is not my thing

Knives: Your thing is only to keep Vash away from me and I will handle the rest without killing him, of course and you get your memory back..

Dee: Hmm I smell something fishy about this but okay it's a deal all ready but promise me one thing, after all this, you shut me down and hide me somewhere where I can be rest of my life as dead

Knives: That's fine with me so let's get some sleep because we have long drive tomorrow morning

Dee: ¬_¬ _He's awful nice to me today Should I truth him or not? I don't have a gun and I guess he has and I really don't like getting bullets inside me I try to pay him back as soon as I cab what he has done to me and keep my promises as long as I can.._

o-o-o-o-o

- December -

Milly: Hello Mr. Vash! *waves hands*

Vash: Shh, Milly be more quieter please hello girls.

Meryl: Why are you here, Vash?! :-o

Vash: A warm welcome

Meryl: Why are you here?! :-O

Vash: Um - Knives has disappear suddenly ^_^;; I'm afraid that he's planning again killing the human race again.

Meryl: Oh no! Your job was not leave him alone, never! But look what happened you will have to go all the pain and sorrow again because you just turned your back to him for seconds!!

Vash: -_- Please forgive me.

Meryl: It's not time for that, Vash! We have to find him right away!

Vash: We? You will help me?

Milly: Sure Mr. Vash.

Meryl: I report this right away to the boss and then we will be off. Do you have any ideas where he could be, Vash?

Vash: No -_-

Meryl: Great ¬_¬ Milly, watch after Vash

Milly: Hai!

Vash: I don't need a babysitter -_-

Milly: Don't look so unhappy Mr. Vash. Let's go buy donuts to cheer you up n_n

Vash: Thank you! ^_^

Milly and Vash went to buy donuts and a wanted poster on the wall caught Vash's eye.

Vash: Wanted Red Devil, 2 Billion Dollars, Dead Or Alive? But she in the Gunsmoke's Prison

Milly: I heard rumors that it was miss Red Devil's made robot to trick people and time for her to hide far away.

Vash: Robot? What happened to the robot body??

Milly: Someone bought it.

Vash: What? That means Dee is free again! Wait what if it was Knives?

Milly: Who?

Vash: What if Knives bough Dee out from the jail?!

Milly: Who's Dee?

Vash: Dee is Red Devil, my friend. She a robot.

Milly: Is she nice a person? ^_^

Vash: Sometimes. I'm sure if we find her, we find Knives too! That's it!!

Milly: O_o ??? What are you talking about Mr. Vash?

o-o-o-o-o

- Outside Of December -

Meryl: Are you sure about this, Vash? What if Knives is not with Dee?

Vash: Then I hope Dee will help us find him, at least I hope Tenshi will be happy that Dee free again

Meryl: Isn't she dangerous? 2 billions dollars from her is a lot.

Vash: She has give up the outlaw life years ago. She bit complicated person because she don't remember her past and she hates herself and it looks like she hates everyone, but it's not true.

Milly: Do you like her, Mr. Vash? ^_^

Meryl: ¬_¬

Vash: Um sure she has a pretty twin sister, but she changed after Dee was taken to prison.

Milly: So do you like her sister?

Vash: Um - Yes!! ^_^

Meryl: ¬_¬

Milly: Sempai, are you turning red?

Meryl: No! .

o-o-o-o-o

After week driving in the desert, Knives and Dee got there where Knives wanted. In the middle of the desert were was a huge grater.

Dee: Looks like a meteor has crashed here

Knives: Wrong!

Dee: What do you mean wrong? Nothing else don't do this kind of damage than meteor.

Knives: This is damage of 2 Angel Arms.

Dee: 2 Angel Arms? ¬_¬ Is this some kind of Plant thing again?

Knives: It's not a 'thing'. It's a great weapon me and Vash has. Vash canceled my Angel Arm with his Angel Arm and this what happened. *jumps in the grater*

Dee: WHAT NOW?

Knives: LOOK FOR 2 LONG COLTS!

Dee: First I'm Zack's bitch, then I'm escaping with goofy Vash and Wolfwood and then Tenshi brings me back to life and I will be living with that pretty face couple years before I met Vash and his idiot brother, what later saves me from Prison and I'm following him around and look at me now, I'm seeking 2 Long Colts in huge grater. Odd life this is a boring one too.

Knives: COME ON, TEA! START SEARCHING YOU IDIOT!

Dee: SHUT UP, YERK! I'M SEARCHING ALL READY!

Knives: DOESN'T LOOK LIKE!

Dee: ¬_¬ _moron plant boy_

Can Dee and Knives find the Long Colts and will Vash find Knives before he gets activated Angel Arm? Well, I dunno, not yet by anyway... TO BE CONTINUED

  



	2. Endless Fighting

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 02 - ENDLESS FIGHTING

The Story So Far

Dee was taken to Gunsmoke's Prison what people called The Hell. Dee faces a rude guardian and she was about to get beaten up, but she shut down herself. People though she was Red Devil's trick and they sold her to man, who was Knives. And he turned her off again and promised to bring Dee's memory back and 'kill' Dee after his plans, what were to destroy the human kind using Dee as seal against Vash. Vash, Meryl and Milly tires now to find the 2 billion dollar girl, Red Devil a.k.a. Dee.   
What will happen next, let's see that now

- The Grater -

Dee: Sorry Knives, but this is useless. We have been searching the guns about 2 days and only we found was Vash's old red coat.

Knives: What you are wearing right now...

Dee: I'm out of clothes! Red it's just NOT my style.

Knives: And still they call you Red Devil. ;-)

Dee: Red is Zack and the Devil is me. Understand! It's not just me! It's Zack and me!

Knives: Yeah, whatever ¬_¬

Dee: What happens when you find a Long Colt?

Knives: I can show you how to wipe out the trash easily and prove I am not a human.

Dee: Sounds like you only wanna show me 'Don't mess with Million Knife'.

Knives: Millions Knives!

Dee: Yeah, whatever ¬_¬

Knives: Sometimes I really regned that I bring you with me, but I can't really trust in anyone else now. Don't get me wrong, I hate you as much I hate humans and I don't trust you 100%.

Dee: Okay. I wish I could have a drink and cigarette + new clothes, but my papers are in the ship so I won't get money from bank -_-

Knives: Hmm.. promise not to hug me, but I have your papers, documentary and one of your gun in the car.

Dee: What? O_O Knives, you are a my hero!! *hug*

Knives: I said NO HUGGING, idiot!

Dee: Woo-hoo! Town here I come! =D

Knives: Hey, where you think you are going?!

Dee: I'm not your slave whatever you paid for me! So see ya later, Knivesu-babe! This girl is going to the town!

Knives: Hey! Wait a second! Come back!!

Dee: Sorry, Knives! I will come back soon!! BYE!! *waves and drives away*

Knives: _She took the car and left _ God, that I hate that metal head! :-/

o-o-o-o-o

- Somewhere Else -

Milly: 3 banana sundae, please. ^_^

Mister: Coming

Milly: By the way, have you she Red Devil here? n_n

Mister: You mean the dangerous outlaw women?

Milly: Yup. ^_^

Mister: People said that they saw her near couple days and was going to west. Here you go, 3 banana sundaes.

Milly: Thank you very much. n_n

Meryl: Don't worry, Vash, we will find him very soon.

Vash: I hope so.

Milly: Sempai! I have news!

Meryl: What news?

Milly: Dee has been near this town couple days ago and she went to west.

Vash: Great! Now we are really close to her! =D

Milly: Your ice creams. n_n

Meryl: Thank you, Milly, and great job.

Milly: Oh thank you, sempai. ^_^

o-o-o-o-o

- Town -

Dee walked out of the bank smiling happily.

Dee: _Look out bars, here I come. I have my pockets full of money. I mean Zack's money. Hahaa! That jackass never caught me and they were all the long in the bank under my hidden name, Daisy Wolfwood_. Bwhuhahahaa! :-D

Kid: Mommy, that women looks scary.

Mom: Just ignore her and come fast away form here.

Dee: ¬_¬ I wish Knives is right about the Angel Arm thingy I hate kids.

Dee went to the bar. She had forgot that she had still Vash's coat on and people gave her weird looks.

Dee: _What's wrong with me? Why people can drink their beer alone? *looks herself * God I look terrible in this. Never mind, I will have my beers and then go buy some real clothes._ *gets a new beer glass* Hooray! Alcohol! Finally!

Random: ¬_¬ Alcoholic

Dee: Me?

Random: Yes, you.

Dee: Listen mister. I don't know you and you don't know me, so beat it and let me have my first beer for long time

Random: Do I know you?

Dee: Not again! O_O Impossible. I'm just a traveler. I just came to this town.

Random: Hmm

Dee: _My gun is in the car so I can't shot him if he finds out who I am. Darn!_

Random: You look like my lost girlfriend

Dee: o_O;; ?!

Random: Sorry. ^_^ I see her everywhere I go. She left me sometime ago, not telling me anything may I sit here..

Dee: ¬_¬ Whatever. But you buy your own beers.

Random: That's fine with me. ^_^ By the way, I'm Nero.

Dee: Nero? O_O _I can't be _I'm Daisy Wolfwood.

Nero: Nice name. I like flowers. ^_^

Dee: Um - thank you. o_o _Blond short hair, blue eyes, smilingNero!_

Nero: You look bit pale, Daisy. Is everything okay?

Dee: Everything's okay. I was thinking. Let me buy you a drink

Dee sit in the bar with the guy named Nero. Dee tried hard to think what the man named Nero in the poem she had wrote, but it seems to be impossible.

Dee:_ I must get my memory backand fast._

Nero: Um - do you have anything this night, Daisy?

Dee: Hmm... no not really, but I should do some shopping

Nero: If you need some shopping pal, I could come.

Dee: Hmm... okay.

Nero: Really?

Dee: Sure.

Nero: Great. ^_^

o-o-o-o-o

- Grater -

Knives: That unforgiving no good bitch. She just left me here, in the middle of the desert with out anything and I haven't found my or Vash's Long Colt yet. :-o

Dee: Too bad, Knives. Here have a spoon and dig the gun out.

Knives: YOU!

Dee: Yes me! Who else?

Knives: *looks at the spoon* First you call me knife then the 'Thousends ForkS' and now spoon you have a bad sense of humor, Tea.

Dee: Thank you, Knife.

Knives: Well, well you seems to be happy now. ¬_¬

Dee: I got my drinks and cigarettes, clothes, money, guns, bullets and great idea all what a women like me needs.

Knives: I see what is this great idea? Don't tell me that you have some deeper meaning for this spoon.

Dee: Hahaa. Nope. Guess again.

Knives: I hate guessing, just tell me so no one won't get hurt.

Dee: Ooh. You are in the mad mood today, Knivesu-babe. ^_~

Knives: And you are in your happy and scary and somehow annoying mood, Teacup.

Dee: Hmm well maybe Zack was right once. I'm greedy little bitch I will go back to the town and make money with Vash's coat. ^_~

Knives: Huh?

Dee: Well, tomorrow, people can bring some stuff and sell them in any prize well with my fabulous story and this coat I will be pretty rich and famous. $_$

Knives: You are a greedy little bitch. Did you spend all your money in the bar so you had to think a stupid back-up plan like that?

Dee: Well I still have money in the bank. But think about it, I don't have a job and I have quiet outlaw job since I met you and I am so called 'immortal', I live pretty long so I need money for long, long time if I work hard now, I can relax longer at once n_n

Knives: Hmm nice thinking, Dee. Hey, what happened to your messy short hair? It's now... just short.

Dee: Have you ever hear HAIR-CUT or something like a guy who cuts people's hair and gets money for that?

Knives: I cut myself my hair. I won't pay a single dollar for a human to touch my hair.

Dee: ¬_¬ That's why it looked so dork.

Knives: My hair doesn't look dork!

Dee: Ah shut up! I'm not in the fighting mood now. Let's continue searching, if we ever will find the silly toy guns of yours.

Knives: They are NOT silly toy guns!

Dee: You really wanna fight with me, huh? ^_~

Knives: No!

Dee: Then, shut up! Gees

Knives: What is so happy today that you are smiling all the time? Even when you are yelling at me ¬_¬

Dee: You are curies like a little child, Knivesu-babe. ^_^ Stop asking, keep searching! Tshihihii.

Knives: _Now that was scary!_ O_O

Dee: ^_^;; Knives gonna kills me if he hears my little secret

Knives: STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!

Dee: ¬_¬ Maybe I should never come back

Knives: You can't do that, because you are fool who wanna keep her promise

Dee: True, true thank you once again for saving me

Knives: That was nothing really. If you wanna so some kind of respect or loylty or even gradful to me, starts searching!

Dee: You have a bad obsession in these guns? Why don't you do new one or buy?

Knives: ¬_¬ Thye are custome made and it would took too long to build new ones. I hope some moron spider haven't took it.

Dee: Butterfly.

Knives: Huh?

Dee: You hope that a butterfly haven't took your gun.

Knives: HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT -

Dee: You kill spiders to save the butterflies what means in the you wanna kill humans to save your kind blah bla blah I know, I know it all ready, dumbass! But to me, humans are nothing but weak butterflies. End.

Knives: :-/

Dee: Hate me as much you can, but it's have no effect on me.

Knives: :-/ 

Dee: ¬_¬

Knives: :-/

Dee: ;;¬_¬

Knives: :-(

Dee: ¬_¬

Knives: That does it! This means a serious fight! :-@

Dee: Bring it on, butterfly-boy!! :-D If you really wanna get you skinny white ass kicked to the sky, then I'm in!

Knives and Dee started to fight. Hitting and kicking each other as hard as they got, looking like little child, but they were seriously trying to kill each other. But it ended as fast at it had started. Then they didn't talk much and both sat in the othersides of the grater to avoid each other. ( A/N: Sorry folks that I have made them so childish, but it's just so fun to write it and make them suffer !! =D )

o-o-o-o-o

- the town from last Trigun episodes where Dee just had been while ago -

Vash: I really though that I would come here so soon after everything what happened back then

Meryl: I wish you won't have to go that throw never again.

Milly: We will find your brother Mr. Vash and make him suffer like you did. No pudding for him in week!

Vash + Meryl: o_O;; 

Milly: Come one. We didn't come her to watch the scene. ^_^

Meryl: It's been quite while when I have you seen so determined, Milly. n_n

Milly: I'm really happy that we are together again. It's more fun travel around than sit in a office all day long. 

Meryl: True. Come on, Vash. Hurry up. *looks around* Vash? Vash? Where did that broomhead did go?

Meryl turns around and sees Vash trying to flirt with some local girls.

Vash: Hello, pretty ladies. Would someone like to go out with me today? ^_~

Meryl: VASH! *drag from the ear* We have job to do, you empty blockhead!

Vash: Ai! AI! It hurts! It hurts! Really bad! x,o

Meryl: ¬_¬

Milly: They are so happy that we all are together again. ^_^ Just like back then.

So Milly is Milly, thank God, but Knives is not quite Knives. Hmm and what is Dee's secret what could pissed Knives off? And can Knives and Dee stop fighting and find the Long Colts to destroy human kind? If they find them, can Vash stop them just in time? We find out something in the next chapter soTO BE CONTINUED

  



	3. Sold!

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 03 - SOLD!

The Story So Far

Dee and Knives are trying to find the Long Colts and destroy the human kind and Vash, Meryl and Milly try to stop them. Dee is having more secrets hiding in her and Knives isn't so Knives. What happens in the town when Dee turns a saleswomen and don't who are all ready in the same town looking fore her? We are really close to find that out

- Town -

Dee came out from the shop smiling.

Dee: How I look?

Dee make a fashion turn in her red dress what was maybe bit too short..

Nero: Fantastic. Nobody can't resist that dress. Every town men want to buy anything from you. Especially you ^_~

Dee: Don't for sale.

Nero: Darn. I would have like to buy you for this night.

Dee: You don't have to. Don't you remember, I'm staying at your place tonight.

Nero: Oh yeah. ^_^;;

Dee: _I can't believe I'm hanging out with this guy._ -_- _What's wrong with me? Have I gone nuts or is this happening because I wanna hang out with normal mind persons Knives is driving me crazy sooner or later!_

Nero: Shall we go now?

Dee: To bar?

Nero: I was thinking somewhere else, but I guess we can have couple drinks.

Dee: Great. n_n

o-o-o-o-o

Meryl: Where should we go next? We know that Red Devil - I mean - Dee is somewhere west

Vash: Let's stay here today and continue our trip tomorrow.

Milly: They are having some kind of sale festival tonight. People are selling all kind of stuff there. We should go look there and ask people if they know anything about Dee.

Meryl: Milly, that's absolutely great idea.

Vash: Actually. Milly and I talked about this while ago and it was my idea.

Meryl: Like I care ¬ _¬

o-o-o-o-o

Milly: So much people. This minds me when I was little and mw and my sister where in big festival.

Vash: There sure are lots of pretty ladies here ^_^

Meryl: Stop staring at them, Vash! * silly slap *

Vash: -_-;; can't I have bit fun?

Meryl: Your lunatic brother is on the lose and he could be anywhere destroying cities and he's with a dangerous outlaw!

Vash: Dee isn't that dangerous. Everyone thinks she alone Red Devil what is not true at all. She just small part of it.

Meryl: She is still a outlaw! And dangerous is she is hanging with a insane brother of yours.

Vash: Can't you say something nice about my brother? He's still my brother.

Meryl: No I can't! He has been only trouble this far!!

Salesman: SOLD TO THE GUY IN BLACK IN THE FRONT!! WIFES, KEEP YOUR MEN TIGHT BECAUSE NEXT HERE WILL COME A PRETTY WOMEN WITH SOMETHING WHAT SHE SAYS 'IT'S ONE OF THE KIND'! DAISY WOLFWOOD

Meryl/Milly/Vash: Daisy Wolfwood?!

Random 1: WOO-HOO!

Random 2: GO GIRL!

Random 3: I WILL PAY ANYTHING FOR YOU!

Vash: She's PRETTY !!

Meryl * smack! *

Vash: +_+ 

Milly: Hey, what's that what she is carrying?

Vash: That's that's MY COAT!

Dee: *holds up Vash's coat* PEOPLE! I HAVE A INTRESTING STORY FOR YOU! THIS IS NOT JUST ANY COAT! THIS IS VERY FAMOUS COAT!

Random 3: 200 $ AND KISS FROM YOU!

Dee: ^_^ I Haven't even told you what coat this is Let's start where this coat is from. I'm a traveler and one day I saw something what no one else haven't see before and will never see. I saw a fight. 2 famous outlaws where having a draw contest in the middle of desert.

Random 4: I HOPE YOU DID HURT YOURSELF THERE!

Dee: I am, thank you. I was far away, so they could see me. I had binoculars and I saw clearly the fight. It was fight between RED DEVIL and VASH THE STAMPEDE !!

People *gasps*

Vash: WHAT?

Meryl: SHH!

Dee: It's true! The 2 famous outlaws where fighting and it ended soon when miss Red Devil shot Vash the Stampede and killed the Legendary Outlaw, Humanoid Typhoon !!

Vash: WHAT? I'M ALIV-

Meryl *hit!* Do you wanna get in jail?! If not, then shut up!

Vash: +_+

People: *more gasps*

Dee: I don't know, but Red Devil left Vash the Stampede in the middle of desert dying. I, little brave girl, went to check was he alive I found out that he was dead as human can be

People: *GASPS! GASPD!*

Dee: I'm a weak women and I couldn't carry the $$60 Billion Dollar in the next town what was many hundred miles away and get the bounty, I parried him in the desert and took his famous red coat with me. And here it is! The famous Vash the Stampede's red typhoon coat!! PEOPLE! This is not a fake, this is the real thing! Could you believe a fairy like me? ^_^

Random 5: 250 $ !

Random 6: 300 $ !

Random 7: 500 $ !

Random 8: 650 $ !

Nero: 1000 $ !

Dee: Come on, folks! VASH THE STAMPEDE'S COAT! Not just any ordinary coat! THE HUMOIND TYPHOON! DEAD $$ 60 BILLION DOLLAR LEGENDERY OUTLAW!!

Random 1: 1500 !

Random 9: 2000 !

Random 7: 2500 !

Vash: I'm not THAT dead ¬ _¬

Milly: She's a liar dirty liar. I don't like her.

Meryl: She sure knows how to make money.

Vash: Put it's honor to get my coat in just a pretty girls hands. I hope she has take a good care of it. ^_^

Meryl: It's just a coat, Vash!

Random 8: 4000 !

Random 10: 5000 !

Random 3: 6000 !

Dee: Come on! Give me real prizes!

Random 2: 10 000 !

Dee: That's it! Great job!

Nero: 20 000 !

Dee: O_O_ What he is doing?_

Random 2: 30 000 !

Nero: 35 000 !

Random 2: 50 000 !

Nero: 100 000 !

Vash: Wow!

Random: 150 000 !

Milly: I could get lots of pudding with that money.

Meryl: Those 2 men seems to be some kind of collectors with bad taste.

Vash: I thinks they have pretty good taste. ^_^

Meryl: Shut up!

Vash: Don't hit!

Random: 250 000 !

Nero: 500 000!

People: * gasps *

Random 1 million !

Dee: $_$

Nero: 2 million !

Random: 5 million !

Nero: 5 million and 1 sent !

Random: 6 MILLION !

Nero: 7!

Random: 10!

Nero: 

Salesman: 10 million - once !

Vash: Wow! 10 millions form my coat -

Meryl: *slap*

Salesman: 10 millions - twice !

Vash: +_+ I mean, from Vash's coat

Meryl: Much better.

Salesman: SOLD TO THE MAN IN FRONT RIGHT! Come on get your new coat mister!

Dee: $_$ Money, money, money

Milly: The lady sure looks happy now. ^_^

Vash: Hey wait a second she looks familiar.

Dee gets off from the stage a check in her hands. She walk to Nero and hugs him.

Vash: _Hmm I guess she's not her Dee isn't like that_

Dee: ¬ _¬ _I hope I was seeing things, but was that Vash in the back line? _^_^ Thank you, Nero. You helped me lot.

Nero: Your welcome. Now you have to buy a fancy dinner for me.

Dee: DINNER? I GONNA KILL YOU! n_n Sure let's see what they have next.

Salesmen: NEXT WE HAVE A CUSTOM MADE GUN! THE MONEY FROM THIS GUNS GOES TO THE ORPHANS!

Vash: NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE!

Meryl: What not?

Salesmen: WE HAVE A BLACK 45. LONG COLT REVOLVER HERE! CUSTOM-MADE, REAL TARGET HITTER. STARTIGN PRIZE 50 BUKCS!

Dee: 50 !

Nero: Why you wanna have that gun?

Dee: Um - my um brother collects custom-made guns, just like that one.

Vash: That's Knives' gun!

Meryl: What? You must be kidding! 

Vash: Let's hope Knives doesn't hears about this. I don't have money to buy it.

Random: 60 !

Dee: 61 !

Random: 65 !

Nero: 75 !

Dee: Thank you. ^_^ 80 !

Random: 100 !

Nero: 120 ! Just helping here.

Dee: 150 !

Random 200 !

Nero: 250 !

Dee: 500 !

Nero: 1000 !

Random: 

Dee: My move 1100 dollars!

Nero: Don't think I will give up so easily 1500 !

Dee: Why you 1600 !

Nero: 1700 !

Dee: 1800 !

Nero: 1850 !

Random: 1900 !

Dee: 2000 !

Vash: Why that women wants that gun?

Salesman: 2000 once!

Meryl: I dunno.

Salesman: 2000 twice!

Milly: Maybe she's a sheriff.

Salesman: SOLD to pretty Daisy in the front line!

Dee: Finally! Woo-hoo!

Salesman: Miss Daisy, tell me why just a pretty lady wanna this dangerous weapon.

Dee: Um - my dear cousin collect this kinds of guns. ^_^ _Moron! Die!_

Vash: Oh my O_O

Meryl: What NOW?

Vash: IT'S DEE!

Meryl: WHAT? WHERE?

Vash: That women in with that gun!

Salesman: If you are interested, are you willing to buy a Silver Long Colt in the same prize?

Dee: Silver? YES!

Vash: NO! I PAY EVEN MORE!

Dee: VASH! O_O Don't listen to that guy. He's poor drunk¬ _¬

Vash: 3000 !

Dee: Forget it! It's mine!

Nero: Yeah, you! Give some respect to my women!

Dee: Your what?

Vash: BUT THAT'S MINE GUN!

Dee:Fuck... IT DOESN'T MATTER! I HAVE MONEY TO PAY ANYTHING FOR THIS GUN AND YOU DON'T!

Vash: O_o;;

Meryl: She's right she all ready got 10 million dollars in her hands but she can't let have them if she's with Knives!

Milly: Let's catch her and take the guns for her. ^_^

Vash, Milly and Meryl started pushing the people a side and tried to get in the stage.

Dee: Here! 400 dollars! Now, give m the gun.

Salesman: Well.. okay here and thank you.

Dee: *jumps of the stage* NERO! Come! HURRY! *graps his arm*

Nero: What? Is something wrong, Daisy?

Dee: YES! That blond spiky man is a outlaw. He's after my head! We must hide, and fast.

Nero: I know this town like my pockets. Follow me!

Vash: STOP, DEE!

Milly: I will blast her! *takes out her stungun*

Vash: Milly, no! You could hit the guy! He's not the one we want.

Dee run together with Nero and Vash, Milly and Meryl just after her.

Dee: Shit! Why did that goofy jerk have to be here?

Nero: What he has done to you?

Dee: I don't wanna talk about it! Just hide me and fast. Please!

Nero: Sure thing. Let's go behind that building.

Dee: OK.

Running in high heel shoes is dangerous and Dee felt it that way when she felt down. She drop the black Long Colt. Nero helped her up, but didn't get he gun.

Dee: MY GUN!

Nero: Forget it! Come one!

Nero dragged Dee behind the building. Vash ran after them and Meryl and Milly picked up the black Long Colt.

When Vash turned around the corner he saw that the couple was gone.

Vash: Where did she go?!

Meryl and Milly came just after him.

Milly: Mr. Vash. Here. *gives the gun*

Vash: Thank you... I think I lost them. I must get the another gun back too.

Meryl: They cant' be far away. Let's splits up and let's meet here in hour.

Vash: Good idea.

They spit up and went to look the couple.

But they didn't know that they where really near them. Nearer than they could think.

Dee: _I am in a trash can... woo-hoo_ -_- _If Knives laughs about this I won't give this gun to him!_

Will Vash realize that Dee's hiding in trash can? Or will Dee get the guns to Knives? What about Nero? Will he get to know the truth about Dee? Where's Milly's pudding? We will find it you, very soon! TO BE CONTINUED

  



	4. Nero

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 04 - NERO

The Story So Far

Dee has taken a role as Daisy Wolfwood and she sold Vash's coat and got 10 million dollars. Just after that there was 2 Long Colts on sold and she bought them. Vash realizes her real identity and realizes that the guns wasn't save in Dee's hands, so he Meryl and Milly tried to catch Dee and Nero, but they lost them. They doesn't know that they are hiding in trash cans. Dee has silver Long Colt and Vash has black. Who will get what and in what prize? Coming up next

- Town -

Meryl: Looks like we have totally lost her, Vash. We haven looking her over 2 hours

Vash: Now, Knives can use Angel Arm and wipe out everything in this planet. X,O And It's all my fault!

Meryl: Stop crying, Vash! Don't give up now! You can still find your brother before it's too late!!

Milly: Sempai is right. Let's go have some pudding and I sure we figure out something.

Vash: ;_; I just hope to wake up from this nightmare

Meryl: At least there isn't those terrible Gung-Ho Guns around

Vash: I guess you are right

Meryl: Sure I am right! I am never wrong!

Milly: But you though Vash was Vash at first and I told you than he is, but you didn't believe me, sempai

Meryl: Shh, Milly! No more word about it! :-O Let's go!

The trio walked away and soon Dee and Nero popped up from the cans.

Dee: Is this what you call a perfect hiding place? LOOK AT ME!

Nero: At least they didn't find you. Come, let's go my place and forget the dinner. I make it tonight.

Dirty Dee and Nero went to Nero's home. A small apartment in the side town.

Nero: You can have a shower and I will make something to eat us

Dee: Thank you. You have done enough for me today. How can I can repay all this for you?

Nero: Telling me the truth. Why they were after you? And are those guns more important what they look? But first, who are you?

Dee: Daisy Wolfwood.

Nero: Could it be that you are Red Devil?

Dee looked away. Suddenly she draw the silver Long Colt and pointed to Nero's head.

Dee: I don't wanna do this, Nero. You have been awful kind, but I can't let you live because you know too much. I maid tell you all before you die. I'm a Red Devil, but just another part of it. It's really a huge gang where I was some years ago. But the bastard put everything on me and got away and I got the 2 billion bounty form my head. These guns are from my so called partner who I own my life and who has bough my body.

Nero: Are you I mean.. is he or she keeping you as slave?

Dee: Well not exactly he has a plans and I am going to help me. And he need these guns, but I don't understand really why.

Nero: You look like you don't him.

Dee: I hate him, mostly. But I really wanna pay him what he has done to me. And I really don't have anything else to do. And we both are not humans

Nero: What are you talking about?

Dee: Well I'm a robot a very old robot and my partner is some kind of Plant.

Nero: Do you mean he's some kind lightbulbs?

Dee: He is quite human and really annoying one too I don't know much, but I know one thing for sure he hates humans more than everything. Sound like some kind of bad joke, but out plan is to kill everyone in your kind

Nero: I don't believe you really want that.

Dee: Huh?

Nero: You look so sad. You look like you are lost. You feel lonely because you a different. You are hanging with this man because he feels the same. You both are just scare that our kind, humans, will do something to you, if this robot and Plant thing is really true.

Dee: Bullshit! I am not scare some stupid humans! I have kill so many humans in my life that no human can count it. Killing is in my system. It has been there for many, many years now.

Nero: that's maybe true, but why haven't' you then kill me? You could have kill me right away in the bar.

Dee: I didn't have a gun then.

Nero: But later on you had, right?

Dee: Yeah

Nero: So why did you kill me then?

Dee: Don't ask stupid questions. What kind of outlaw I am if I shot suddenly some in the middle of street and get a whole town after me? I'm not stupid!

Nero: Hmm true that's quite true sorry ^_^ but still I think you are not that bad what you say. I can only see a pretty and kind Daisy.

Dee: My name is Dee!

Nero: Okay, Dee. I have small deal for you If you stay here tonight, I won't tell anyone who you are and you won't kill me

Dee: How can I trust you that you won't tell anyone?

Nero: Because because

Dee: Spit it out

Nero: I can't your gun is making me nerves

Dee: Okay then have it your way *puts the gun away* What was you saying?

Nero: Well.. *stood up*

Dee: *graps the gun* No funny moves, mister!

Nero: You are very skillful outlaw and a robot would you think I would try something idiot?

Dee: I guess not ¬_¬

Nero: Would you please stood up?

Dee: If you try anything stupid I will kill you right away.

Nero: Fine.

Dee: Well here I am standing like a moronwhat now?

Nero: Look in to my eyes. What do you see?

Dee looked deep in Nero's eyes. And first thing what popped in Dee's mind was the poem and the Nero from it.

Dee: I see... a man from my past, who is a man I loved, but now he's gone. His name was Nero too and he had blues yeas and floppy blond hair like you.

Nero: ... You see you are not that bad as you say you are. You have a someone special too everyone has someone. I have someone too

Dee: Your girlfriend?

Nero: I was lie. I was trying to get to know you.

Dee: I see. So who is your special someone?

Nero: I was hoping you had figured it out by yourself but guess I had to make it clear to you

Dee: ??

Nero grapped Dee closer to him and kissed the girl in the lips.

Dee just stand there and though that she must kill Nero, but then she just pushed Nero away.

Dee: That's enough! Bullshit! All bullshit! You are just trying to trick me! Or then you are insane!

Nero: Why you won't let anyone close to you? You are living in a shell far away form everyone. Hiding, scared, lonely and confused

Dee: *lifts the gun again* Don't talk to me like I was a child. I am 2758 years old, so respect people older you! Or at least what my documentary says.

Nero: 2758 years? Are you sure?

Dee: Nope. I don't have a memory it has a huge damage and I only remember my last 20 or 30 years. I don't like to count years. *puts the gun away and sits down* Maybe you are right about everything in me

Nero: Don't take it so hard just let everything out... I will listen

Dee took a breath. She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Nero about her feelings and thoughts. She talked very long and Nero just sat next her and hold her hand and listened every word she said. And soon the night came. Dee and Nero make a promise, what Dee still didn't believe. She didn't believe that Nero wouldn't tell anyone about her, but she decide to let it be. She was all ready a outlaw and she couldn't never ever escape from her past so it was one big damn to Dee what Nero could tell to people.

Dee had her shower and had even a late dinner with Nero

Dee: I hate this

Nero: What do you hate?

Dee: I own so much to so many people and I can't ever pay to them what they had done to me. Now I own so much to you, even more I have ever own to anyone.

Nero: I am the one who owns you. Been with you these couple days have been great. I don't know how to thank you.

Dee: *blush*

Nero took Dee's hand and looked to her eyes.

Nero: Thank you for these past days.

Dee: *more redness*

Nero stood up and walked to Dee and kissed her once again, but this time Dee didn't push him away.

First time ever she was truly happy, but the saddest person in the whole wide universe. 

o-o-o-o-o

- Grater -

Knives:_ I should never trust her! I should have took handcuffs so she couldn't have escape! I have been fighting so much with her that my IQ has drop!_ ARGH! *throws the spoon away* CURSE YOU DEE!

Voice: What I have done now?

Knives: Dee?

Dee: Wow, you called me by my real name, who impressing, Knife.

Knives: God dammed! What's the big idea leavening me here and running to town drinking? If I had found out that you had runway I would have hunt you forever! I am immortal too, you know!

Dee: Calm down, butterfly-boy. I am here. I keep my promises.

Knives: Well did you sell the coat?

Dee: Ye and got 10 million dollars ad I got something else. Bad and good news.

Knives: Bad news first.

Dee: Nope. The good first so I can tell the bad news to lower your mood. :-) I got a present for you.

Knives: Let me think? Another spoon? No, a plate? Or maybe a fork and knife? Get real, Dee! I know your tricks all ready.

Dee: Guess again, punk. *lights a cigarette*

Knives: Tell me or I stick this spoon in your nose.

Dee: If I was you I would be nicer to me.

Knives: o_O? What with that smirk smile?

Dee: Well I have something what you want. What do you say if I have a silver 45. Long Colt in my bag waiting for you?

Knives: What? You must be kidding! Are you speaking the truth, Dee?

Dee: Truth and only the truth, Knivesu-babe. Here, catch! *throws the gun*

Knives: You weren't lying! This is truly Vash's gun what I gave him long time ago! Now we only have to fix this and find my gun.

Dee: Well that's the bad news I almost got it too.

Knives: Almost?

Dee: Vash and some 2 chicks got it from me.

Knives: Vash is all ready here?

Dee: Yup. So I guess we are off right away? So where we are going now, Knivesu?

Knives: We have been in your hideout and now we go to my hideout and fix this and then I will fix your memory.

Dee: Well jump in the car and let's go. I'm sure that Vash will come here very soon and I think you don't wanna face him now.

Knives took his stuff and soon they were off to the desert. Knives explanted about the Long Colt and Angel Arms and something about the Plants, but Dee didn't listen at all, she just looked like she was listening. Nero was haunting in her head. The last night was something that she won't forget that easily.

o-o-o-o-o

- Nero's Home -

Door: Knock! Knock!

Nero: Just a minute!

Nero went to open the door and was surprised and couldn't' believe who was standing there. Before Nero could even blink his eyes he got 6 bullets in him and soon he felled in his knees and died. The mystery one shut the door and walked away.

Who was that? And what's with Dee and Nero? Will Knives fix the Long Colt and recover Dee's memory? And what about Vash? Will he find Knives before it's too late? Lots of things coming up next! So TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: WTF? It has been over year and a half since I have write or even read something romantic! OMG! How can I live now on? This is so wrong! So wrong! This wasn't it how it was about to happen! NO! NO! NO! Some kind of demon must have took over me and write this fic with out telling me! I hope it won't come back! Zzzzzzzzzzzzz. Sleepy head -_-

  



	5. Promise Is A Promise

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 05 - PROMISE IS A PROMISE

The Story So Far

Dee sold Vash's coat a got 10 million dollars and she even got the Long Colts in her hands but Vash got the another suddenly. And guy named Nero helped Dee and felt love in Dee, but soon he died. But who killed him? But anyway Dee and Knives are going to Knives' so called hideout and Knives doesn't know anything about Nero. Knives promised to Dee to recover Dee's memory but Dee doesn't trust Knives, even if she got a Long Colt to Knives

- Desert - 

Dee: Well where is this secret 'hideout'? 

Knives: Couple hours and we will be there.

Dee: Good, but what then?

Knives: This gun then your memory, Tea.

Dee: I can't somehow believe you. Tenshi is good fixing technology, but she couldn't fix my memory, but why then you can do it? And why you really wanna help me so much?

Knives: Your lost abilities could be use later on

Dee: Yeah if the documentary were right

Knives: I check them. They are real things. So we will meet Akuma Kaishi soon

Dee: Don't call me that!

Knives: It's your true name.

Dee: Do you know what it means? It Japanese and it means 'devil' and 'mysteries dead'

Knives: Hahaa! That name fits you!

Dee: ¬_¬ I show you some mysteries dead soon

Knives: Don't waste your hate on me. If I have understand rightyou don't remember nothing Akuma's secret abilities? So you don't know how to activated it? Right?

Dee: Yep If you truly have translate the whole thing by yourself then you should remember that there wasn't nothing about how to activated Akuma

Knives: Yeah, yeah whatever

Dee: But there's one but

Knives: Huh? What do you mean?

Dee: Well I think this shell doesn't work that way like the papers says. Couple years ago I crashed my truly body and this is only a extra shell of mine and I don't know how does this body works ins Akuma-mode.

Knives: We have to find it out.

Dee: If everything goes right, I will be unstoppable.

Knives: But you can't never beat me as Dee or as Akuma!

Dee: Oh yeah! Who did you the black eye once or the bloody nose, almost broke your arm, got you as hostage?! WHO?

Knives: _ That was then, now is now

Dee: Yeah, right ¬_¬ I hope you don't blow me up when you TRY to bring my memory back

Knives: Stop been a chickenshit! It will go fine! Trust me!

Dee: Trust you is what I will refuse to do! :-O

Knives: Don't' kill her now, not now, later -_- Shut - UP!

Dee: ¬_¬ I don't even know what to call you anymore I am out of names.

Knives: Finally

Dee looked in the horizon. The suns where going down and Dee's mind floated once again away back to Nero.

Dee:_ he's so un-cool wimp_

o-o-o-o-o

Meryl: Vash! Vash! Wake up!

Meryl knocked once again Vash's rooms door. Meryl could only hear sleepy mumbling.

Meryl: Wake up broomhead!

Finally the door open and sleepy Vash was standing in the door, hair all mess up.

Vash: What now?

Meryl: Your so called not so dangerous outlaw friend did it again and her bounty is got even bigger!

Vash: Huh?

Meryl: Well telling everyone the big lie that she killed you and after that she really killed someone! The bounty is all ready 5 billions!

Vash: WHAT?

Meryl: Milly and I were asking the sheriff is he knew that Red Devil was town and he told that she all ready left the town and left behind a body too it was the same man she was with.

Vash: What?

Vash felt sick and sad.

Vash: I don't believe it! It's wasn't Dee! Dee was the pretty lady who once showed some feelings in the sales yesterday.

Meryl: It just a bluff! I am sure she was acting there. No outlaw like her can be like that.

Milly: You believed that M. Vash was a horrible man at once, Sempai. But he is a kind man, don't you think. Maybe miss Red Devil is misunderstood like Vash. ^_^

Meryl: Milly

Vash: ^_^ Thank you, Milly.

Meryl: Um - I guess you are right.. but they have proof that it was Red Devil she even left a note

Vash: De has many enemies and I am sure they use her name to bluff everyone

Meryl: Um

Vash: ^_^

Meryl: I guess we better get after Dee and fast

Vash: I know where we should go next

o-o-o-o-o

- Grater -

Milly: It's huge!

Meryl: Is this what I think it is, Vash?

Vash: Yup. Damage of 2 Angel Arms and there are car tracks and I think they are Dee's cars.

Meryl: Then we should follow them!

Milly: After those tracks, we go! ^_^

- Later at the same place -

Person: _2 different car tracks I guess there someone else after her too_

o-o-o-o-o

- Knives' Lost Hideout -

Dee: I should have know a Project SEED ship. Good place, Knife.

Knives: Thank you, Tea. So follow me

Dee: Wee! A tour guide!

Knives: ¬_¬ Yeah, a tour guide to your hell soon if you don't stop joking around

Dee: Don't be so serious, Knivesu-babe-plant-boy. If you keep your promise, we gonna have a party later!

Knives: Let me guess? A drinking party?

Dee: Right on, Knivesu! XD

Knives: -_-;; drunk, drunker, alcoholic I have been wrong, there's something same with you and Vash after all...

Dee: ¬_¬ Don't always ruin my good moods, Knife-bastard

Knives: I was been non-serious, Teacup. ;-)

Dee: Just start walking not talking

Knives: Yeah, yeah lock the door tight when we go inside if Vash is truly close to us

Dee: Yes, sir Knife.

Knives and Dee went inside the ship what was buried deep in the ground. They had hide the car behind some rocks and covered some of their tracks too. 

It was really dark inside, but soon the lights turned on. The quietness make Dee bit nerves. The mysterious ship felt familiar.

Dee: So where I can have my parties?

Knives: Anywhere, but not there were I am I don't wanna been interrupted now.

And Knives opened a door and went inside, left Dee behind.

Dee: I guess he went to talk to his 'little sister' oh well Alcohol for me! ^_^

o-o-o-o-o

- Desert -

Milly: I forgot to pay pudding from the town ;_;

Meryl: I though so, so Vash said me to pay some for you. ^_^

Vash: I have learn something in these years. ^_~

Milly: Thank you! n_n It's so great to be together again and traveling around.

Meryl: Let's just hope that we will be on time to stop Knives.

Milly: I will yell to that nasty man when we see him. It's so mean to make Mr. Vash worry so much. I will use my Stungun on him! *takes out her gun*

Vash: Thank you, Milly, but no thanks. ^_^ I will handle this on my own. I don't wanna you two get hurt in this.

Meryl: _He's always thinking everyone else. Why did he have to have this kind of life? It's not fair. He deserves his happiness too. But I guess this is really what only he can do, and he knows it himself too_

Vash: What are you thinking, Meryl?

Meryl: Um uh nothing much.

Milly: Mr. Vash, what kind of person Miss Red Devil is?

Vash: Um - well to tell you the truth, not the kindness. She has a very short-tempera, even shorter than you, Meryl.

Meryl: ¬_¬ Hmm

Vash: But I don't know her so well, because she doesn't even know herself that much. I guess knowing what she is has make her bit sad and negative person

Milly: Well then we have to make her as positive as you are Vash. ^_^

Vash: Positive as me? That's impossible.

Milly: My big sister said to me not to give up, never. So we have to try.

Meryl + Vash: ^_^

Vash: You are right, Milly. We have to try.

Meryl: _She doesn't really sound a happy person I hope she haven't change more been with Knives._

o-o-o-o-o

- Ship -

Dee: *sings* 1 beer, 2 beers, 3 beers, all for me 4 beers, 5 beer, 6 beer, all for me and just for me. ^_^

Knives: I see, happy and drunk

Dee: Hey, when did you came here? I'm not drunk I am just been extra happy now. ^_^

Knives: Well I came here some while ago, but I think you were too busy singing beer songs so you didn't notice me earlier.

Dee: Aha. Not so interesting. Did you get your spooky plans on the run?

Knives: Yes. And now is time to take another step. Follow me, Dee.

Dee: Yes, Knivesu-babe. ^_^ *follows Knives*

Knives: Tell me, if you are just a robot how come you can be drunk?

Dee: I am HUMANOID robot. ^_^ Is isn't it funny? Your brother is Humanoid Typhoon and I am Humanoid Robot?

Knives: No. It's not funny at all.

Dee: Ooh. Knivesu, you are always so scary when you are deadly serious maybe I should give you a hug not! BWHUHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!

Knives: ¬_¬ How much did you drank?

Dee: Oh, let me count hmm 1, 2, 5, 7, 9, 13, 15 beer bottles, 2 vodka bottles, 1 Jägermeister + something shit what make me feel sick and of course some of my own strong mix-ups. 

Knives: All that took you couple hours?

Dee: Yup. ^_^

Knives: You are even worse that Vash. -_-;;

Dee: Thank you, Knivesu. n_n

Knives:_ She's so drank that she even don't understand I am insulting her._ *opens a door* Step inside, Dee..

Dee: I like you when you are all polite, Knife. ^_^

Dee went inside the same room where Knives had been the last hours fixing the gun.

Dee: What now, captain Knife?

Knives: Well, do you wanna get your memory back? That's why we are here.

Dee: Are you seriously trying it?

Knives: Not trying, just doing it.

Dee: Um - thanks I guess, but no thanks. I can't take the risk that you do something else. I don't wanna be your real slave!

Knives: I guessed that you would refuse but soon you will change your mind.

Dee: How come?

Knives: When I bought you, with 20 dollars, I put a small ship inside you. I had understand it that you hate me and you hate to be ordered around, but I need you as my seal. So to make thinks more easy for me, your mind is all ready made up that you will follow me wherever I go.

Dee: Huh? What are you talking about?

Knives: If you think you runaway you will turn around and come back to me. You will start thinking 'I made a promise. I can't brake it now. I own my life to him.'

Dee: *shocked*

Knives: Because that small ability you will follow me around and now when I bring your memory back, I make my seal stronger because you know how to use your hidden talents right. And the rest is begin of human kinds doom. Bwhuhahahaa!

Dee sat down in the floor.

Dee:_ I just show I am weaker that humans and still I have been killing them because I was running away I end up more lower and alone it's too late for me to come back to you Nero_

Knives: I will keep my promise, so let's start the operation sit in that chair

Dee just sat there, looking dumb and trapped in her own mind.

Knives: Face the facts, Dee. Robots are only made to serve the bests, but still there will have to be even someone even lower to build you.

Dee looked up to Knives and soon she went and sat down in the chair.

Dee: So I am doomed to serve you?

Knives: Think is as a opportune. There will not come many changes when you can serve something so perfect like me. ;-D

Dee: :-/ There is no word for you what tells how much I hate you right now, Knives.

Knives: Oh thank you. and now I shut you down and when you wake up, there's only Akuma Kaishi, the person I have been waiting for a while.

Dee: I hope you screw in something and you will blow up together with me! :-O

Knives: There won't happened that, because I'm expert with lost technology.

Dee: I am FOUND technology!

Knives: Like I care!

Knives shut Dee's system down and the frozen women just sat there, with no life.

Will Knives suggests in is operation? What are Dee's, I mean, Akuma's hidden talents? Will Vash and the girls find the ship before it's too late? And who is after Dee? What a hell is going to happen? What about Nero? Will Dee ever know that he's dead? We just have to wait and find it you in the next chapter of LOVE, PEACE & WORLD DOMANATION !! TO BE CONTINUED

  



	6. Devil Of Termination

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 06 - DEVIL OF TERMINATION

The Story So Far

Dee is finally getting her memory back and at the same time she step inside of Knives evil plans. Knives is using Dee as deal. Vash and the girls are still after Knives and the unknown person after Dee. While Dee is getting her memory back, she travels far away back in her past

3 white coated professor sat around a table. There was 2 women sitting there too, silent an watching the conversation of the professors.

Dee:_ I know this place this must be Earth? Yes, this is Earth. My home This is the laboratory where I was born._

Professor 1: We must have them.

Professor 2: I know, but where? They won't ever give up! In the end where ever we hide them they will find them.

Professor 3: We can't give up! We have work so hard 15 years!

Voice: What do you think they are talking about?

Dee: _That's Tenshi_

Akuma: I dunno.

Tenshi: Do you think they are talking about those black suit mans again what tired to shot you once?

Akuma: Maybe.

Dee: _Yes, those mans. They have been trying to get rid of me many weeks now but why? That I didn't know, not yet.._

Professor 1: Akuma, will you come with us.

Tenshi: Where are you taking my sister again?!

Professor 2: You don't need to know.

Akuma: Don't worry, sister.

Tenshi: I don't like what you do to my sister all those horrible gun test first you shot her and repair her again and again and more shooting

Professor 3: We are making your sister stronger so she will protect you.

Akuma: You know, you are special and no one here doesn't want to you get kill ^_^

Dee: _Tenshi was the first humanoid robot, android, with all the emotions and feeling what average human had. She was like human, but still not quite. and I was made to protect her from the secret services what wanted get Tenshi_

Professor 2: Akuma. Today we will test your new rebuild system what gives you more speed and power.

Akuma: Ok.

Dee: _They gave me the rebuild system and then 5 black suited man came_

Man 1: Give her to us or you all die! *lifts gun*

Akuma: I will not allow that! You have to kill me first!

Professor 1: Akuma! Stop it! Your system is not ready yet! It haven't been tested yet!

Professor 2: No one knows what will happen!

Professor 3: You could blow us in the sky!

Man 2: Shut up!

Akuma: Go away. Leave us alone all ready!

Dee: _Then the man killed the professors and took me. Because the new system what wasn't ready yet, I wasn't able to move right. So I was easy catch. They took Tenshi too and we where takes somewhere far away with black limousine. Those people made some changes to me. They finished my system and started training me as a secret agent. Later on, they gave me names and my job was to kill them. Protecting Tenshi wasn't my job anymore. They did lots of test to Tenshi and erased her memory in the end. And soon after that they shut both us down and when I we woke up again I saw him for the first time. Tall man with floppy and messy blond hair, glasses, gray-blue eyes_

Man: Are you okay?

Dee: __

Akuma: Y-yeah where am I? Where's Tenshi?

Nero: Do you mean her?

Tenshi: I can't remember nothing, Akuma

Akuma: It's okay sister *hugs*

Dee: _We where in Planet Gunsmoke. We had been 'sleeping' many, many years in Project SEED ship before Nero came and turn us on. Nero was a genius with lost technology and he repaired Tenshi's memory and I think we both loved him. Many years we were a family until the day when I got too jealous on Tenshi and Nero, who where Really close friends I was able to kill with one shot a normal human and I did that to Nero. I killed him who was in Tenshi's arms. Tenshi went nuts. And somehow she blocked my memory and took me to July, where I was witnessing born of Vash the Stampede and Red Devil. Because I didn't remember that I was Akuma, when Zack found me he said I looked like a little devil and I said my name was D. Then I started the outlaw life. I never though it but holding a gun had always welt the right thing in my arm. Like it was in my blood all ready but now I can use my truly powers the ultimate speed I have, knowledge of every gun what had made, all those Martian Laws I know, all the weak points of humans bodies I think I am unstop now even if I don't have my hidden guns anymore what went with my old shell in the big crash in the bottom of canyon but it doesn't matter now I made a promise to Knives, what I will keep whatever happens, because that bastard did to my mind!!_ I HATE YOU!

Knives: Well are those your first words, Akuma?

Dee: What?! I am a wake? *Blink. Blink* o.o

Knives: Welcome back, Akuma.

Dee: Oh, it's you ¬_¬ by the way, don't call me that.

Knives: But is your name. You are Little Devil, Dee. And your name means devil in Japanese.

Dee: And Kaishi means 2 things in Japanese - termination and mysterious dead, and this devil will give them both to your soon

Knives: Well, I don't think so.

Dee: If I tell you the truth I won't do it I am just speaking now my head hurts for the first time ever

Knives: If you really are as old as you are you really must have lots of memories.

Dee: True I even saw my past, Earth, Nero, Tenshi everything but still I am more confused

Knives: I think you need this. *throws a bottle* If I have get to understand you in these past days you drink your head full when it's not the right place

Dee: True, true so true so damn true So thank you, I guess but tell me how long I was 'out-of-life'?

Knives: Only a day but this is no time for resting or counting. We better get out of here I am sure that Vash is on my tracks so I would back your bottles and guns because we are off to wipe out the trash.

Dee: Knife the trashcan. Hahaa!

Knives: ¬_¬ I was hoping that your childish humor would have gone when your memory came back

Dee: You wish! I am still the annoying, drinking, smoking, bitching Dee in her true form. XD

Knives: -_-;; Or you are just more insane than before

Dee throw the bottle's cork at Knives with incredible power, what made a small scratch on Knives seek.

Knives: o.o

Dee: Don't mess with me, Knife. You made will use me as seal, but it doesn't change me ^_~

Knives: Don't do that again - Near The Ship -

Dee: It depends how you tread me. Hmm, did you just wish that you wouldn't have installed that little ships of your, in my mind so I wouldn't be following you around with this stupid promise in my head?

Knives: Maybe... -_-;;

Dee: What was that?

Knives: What was what?

Dee: GET DOWN, KNIVES!

Knives: What -

Dee pushed Knives aside and got a herself a bullet in her shoulder, what didn't felt nothing to her. Someone was standing against the sun and holding a gun at them.

Knives: BASTARD! I KILL YOU!

Dee: RUN, KNIVES - NOW!

Knives: What, why -

Before Knives could ask his question a big ka-boom was heard above them and the ships part was falling at them with high speed.

Knives + Dee: SHIT!

And all the metal part covered them before they could get in to save

Person: _My revenge has been completed_

o-o-o-o-o

Meryl: Smoke!!  
  
Vash: Let's go check there! I hope Dee and Knives are not behind that explosion

- The Ship -

Vash was surprised when they arrived. They saw Tenshi crying in front of the burning ship. Vash jumped out from the car and ran to the women.

Vash: Tenshi! What are you doing here?!

Tenshi: Dee Knives gone ;_;

Vash: WHAT?

Tenshi: Dee got mad and the boom the whole ship X,O IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD NEVER COME AFTER HER!

Vash hugged Tenshi and he was crying too...

Vash: No, it's not your fault, Tenshi

Milly: Look over there! Something moving!

Milly pointed in the middle of the burning metal trash.

Meryl: I don't see nothing

Before no one could even blink their eyes, Vash was running in the middle of the flames.

Girls: VASH!

They all 3 girls were petrified.

Minutes went slowly and the flames got stronger and stronger and no one couldn't see Vash. They yelled Vash's name but they didn't get any answer

Meryl: Oh no he's he's gone too

Milly: Sempai! Don't give up now! Mr. Vash will survive ;_; I am sure he always does

Meryl: Oh Milly *hug*

Tenshi: LOOK! IT'S HIM!

Like a miracle Vash walked from the flames carrying his brother in his arms.

Meryl: He's alive!

Meryl and Milly ran to help Vash and Knives. Knives was unconscious but lucky unharmed. But was had some small scratch and Meryl started to help him right away and Milly looked after Knives health.

Tenshi: How, how did he survive from the boom?

Vash: Dee protected my brother I am sorry Tenshi I couldn't help your sister she refuse to come and all the heat was melting her metal pieces ;( I failed

Tenshi: It's okay, Vash she deserved it.

Everyone: ?

Tenshi: She was behind this horror scene because of her, your brother almost died.

Milly: But why did she saved, Knives, if she make this horrible mess?

Tenshi: I don't know and don't care!

Vash saw once again the ugly side of Tenshi

Vash: Tenshi *hug* I'm sorry

Tenshi: Don't be!

Tenshi slapped Vash and turned away.

Meryl: Vash just tried to help you.

Tenshi: I don't need any help! Akuma is Red Devil! Evil women who needs to be dead! My sister is devil herself! She don't need to walk in this planet and killing more people!

Milly: She's your sister. How can you say just a horrible thing? No one can't be that horrible. ;_;

Meryl: I agree with Milly. Vash has been telling us about your sister that she is not all evil.

Tenshi: HE'S WRONG! ALL OF YOU ARE WRONG! CAN'T YOU SEE, THIS WORLD IS MUCH BETTER PLACE WITH OUT HER!

Vash: What happened to the caring sister, Tenshi?

Knives: bitch.

Vash: Knives!

Knives stood up suddenly.

Vash: Knives, you should rest now! Don't push yourself too much!

Knives: ¬_¬ Sure, right after I tell something

Tenshi: NO!

Tenshi hit Knives' in leg and ran away and Knives felt on his knees.

Knives: Coward! Run, run as much you wanna but Dee will get you later! :-D

Vash: Knives, what are you talking about?

Knives: I'm talking about that thing *points the flames*

In the flames walked a piece of metal junk, what was Dee, but without skin and left arm.

Vash: DEE!

Knives: She just won't give up so easily

Dee: Looking good, Vash ^_^

Vash: Um - I can't say nothing good about you right now, Dee ^_^;;

Dee: My sister... Where is she? :-/

Knives: She a coward she run away

Dee: FUCK! HELL NO!

Milly: O_O

Knives: Those 2 are the ones I told you, so shut your mouth bit lower... ¬_¬

Dee: I see... ¬_¬

Meryl: Is that really Red Devil and your brother, Vash? o_O

Vash: Yes Dee is maybe only person who understand Knives

Dee: Hey, don't talk about us like we aren't here! We have injuries here! So me nice to us.

Knives: You mean I am and you're naked!

Dee: Shut up! I saved you, goddämet!

Knives: Who said I needed to be saved!

Dee: Without me you would have been dead and your goofy moron brother would have cried his eyes of in your grave and then you would have became a ghost and

Knives: Dee, what a hell are you talking about?

Dee: Um I dunno

Knives: First time I see you speaking nonsense after the stupid butterfly thing

Dee: It's not stupid! Your spider thing is stupid! XO

Knives: NO IT'S NOT!

Dee: YES IT IS!

Knives: NO IT'S NOT!

Dee: YES IT IS!

Vash: No not again -_-;;

Meryl: Don't tell me that they are always like that.

Vash: Oh yes they are

Milly: They are like a happy couple to me. They are so happy that each other is alive. ^_^

Vash: Oh no you shouldn't say that

DEE + KNIVES: WHAT?!

Dee: I'm NOT happy that he's not alive! I shouldn't not save him!

Knives: I didn't ask you to save me!

Dee: MORON!

Knives: IDIOT!

Dee: ASSHOLE!

Knives: BASTARD!

Vash: ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Dee + Knives: o.o

Vash: You both shut up and get in the car and let's get far away from here!

Dee: Wow he's really yelling at you, Knives.

Knives: No, he's yelling at you,

Vash: Knives! Your gun!

Knives: Oh no! O_O I just remembered... shit...

Dee: Don't tell me

Knives: Yes... it's gone...

Dee: WHAT? HELL NO! I wasted my money and my time to get that stupid gun! And now it's gone!

Vash: ?

Knives: You won again, Vash. I drop the gun when Dee so called 'tried to save me'. It's all you fault, Dee!

Dee: My fault! I SAVE YOU FROM DEAD!

Vash: Woo-hoo! Adios! *throws Knives' gun in the flames* No need for that anymore

Dee + Knives: ;_;

Knives: The guns ;_;

Dee: The money ;_;

Meryl: -_-;;

Vash: Can you walk, Knives?

Knives: Yes.

Vash: Well, get in the car then

Meryl: Miss Dee. I have a question for you

Dee: ¬_¬

Meryl: Do you I mean did you killed the man named Nero?

Dee: Um I killed the another one but the other is still alive.

Knives: Who's Nero?

Meryl: I mean the man you were with in the town

Dee: Hell no. I would never kill him!

Meryl: .

Milly: .

Vash: 

Knives: Who's Nero?

Dee: Why did you ask? No don't tell me that he's dead? O_O

Vash: He's gone :( I'm very sorry, Dee...

Dee: O_O _ it can't be_

Knives: WHO'S NERO? XO

What will Dee do when she heard about Nero? And what she will do to Tenshi? What a hell is going on? Was it Tenshi who blow up the ship? Lots of questions not enough time so till next time TO BE CONTINUED

  



	7. I Hate My Best Friend

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 07 - I HATE MY BEST FRIEND

The Story So Far

Vash and the girls saw a smoke in the desert and when they arrived there they saw crying Tenshi there. Vash ran to save his brother and Dee. But Dee didn't survive. At least everyone though, but bit later she came from the flames and Tenshi had run away. And Dee had save Knives somehow and got her memory back, but then she hears Nero from the town was dead

It was really dark, but only thing Knives could see was Dee, who was really close to him.

Knives: What the hell? Get out of my face

Dee: SHUT UP!

Knives: What's going on?

Dee: We are trapped here and if I don't hold this heavy piece of metal still you would be dead.

Knives: What? Yes, I remember the explosion now who did it?

Dee: I am in a tight spot now!

Knives: Who did it?

Dee: MY SISTER!

Knives: What? Why?

Dee: I think she wants a revenge I killed his love long time ago

Knives: Hmm the air I can't breath here

Dee: Try to hold on bit longer, Knives. I am trying to find out, but first I have to move this metal junk

Knives: Your skin is melting

Dee: Of course it's! If you can smell, there's a fire stop asking stupid questions. I am trying to save you!

Knives: Why?

Dee: I need someone to yell and fight! There's no meaning in my life it's so boring with out you don't get me wrong. I just like you when we are fighting and then when you brought my memory back, although you can't enjoy it 100%.

Knives: What? Why?

Dee: Questions, questions well, here's your answer this is shell is build up by Tenshi. I don't have my powers and abilities, just knowledge and memory and I guess you won't need those

Knives: AH! I need air and soon!

Dee: Hold on, bit longer, Knives! We have to wipe out the humans! ;-)

Knives: +_+

Knives opened his eyes and saw a room.

Knives: _It was only a dream _*looks around* EEP! O_O

Dee: Not a word, okay -_-;;

Knives: Your body you don't have body! O_O

Dee's head was in the table, but that's was all there was from Dee

Dee: Do you really think I could walk around with that peace of metal junk?! It almost burned!

Knives: BWHUHAHAHAAA!! You could be a football! 

Dee: Come here and I bite you!

Knives took Dee's head and lifted in the air.

Dee: LEMME GO! . KNIVES!

Knives: How it feels to be up there, Dee?

Dee: PUT ME DOWN!

Vash: *enters the room* Knives! Stop playing around with Dee's head!

Knives: Hahaa! Vash! Catch! *throw Dee's head*

DEE: AAAAHHHH!!

VASH: I GOT YOU, DEE

Dee's head fled to the garbage can

Vash: Not -_-;;

Knives: BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Dee: VASH!!

Milly and Meryl enters the room.

Knives: BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Dee: VASH! KNIVES!

Milly: Sempai, that trash can is speaking

Knives: BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Dee: I'm Dee in trash can! Someone help me out of here!

Knives: BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Dee, you are killing me!

Meryl: -_-;; Oh no

Vash took Dee's head from the can back in the table.

Dee: GOD DAMMET KNIFE-ASSHOLE! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY NEW BODY!

Knives: HAHAHAHAA! Just when are you going to get a new body?

Dee: Soon _I hope so_ -_-

Vash: I'm sorry Dee, but I looked all over the town, but I can't get all the stuff from here. This is a small town

Dee: NO! XO

Knives: BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Milly: Don't worry miss Dee. You will be a lovely ornament in the bookshelf. ^_^

Dee: WHAT?? :-O

Knives: BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! You are killing me!

Meryl: -_-;; This place is giving me a headache come Milly

Milly: Hai!

Dee: KNIVES!

Knives: Wow, you finally have learned to call me by my real name.

Dee: Vash, help me!

Vash: *slap* Knives be nice to Dee

Knives: ¬_¬ Don't you think this is a funny situation, Vash?

Vash: Yes, but Dee would kill me if I laugh.

Dee: You are damn right, Vash!

Knives: Ah I better get out of here or I die here XD

Dee: And stay out! XO

Vash: I'm really sorry about my brother behavior, Dee.

Dee: =( 

Vash: Dee is something wrong?

Dee: Well, I really wanted to fight with Knives. It helps me forget things

Vash: Do you wanna share your though with me? *sits down*

Dee: If you want to listen

Vash felt something different in Dee. In one seconds she turned to someone else what Vash haven't see before

Dee: If I could I would cry, but I don't have that ability like Tenshi has. And if I could I would be in bar drowning myself in alcohol so I would forget everything

Vash: What do you wanna forget?

Dee: Tenshi she was the one who blow the ship and I think if it's really true that Nero is dead, she did it

Vash: You said earlier something about 2 Neros

Dee: Yes the another Nero from the poem was killed my me, because I was jealous to Tenshi and Nero. And the another one is the Nero what you saw in the town. I almost felt love with him he show me something I had never realized before and very thankful to him about it but he's dead because of me and, I never believe that I say this, but I almost got my best friend killed DON'T TELL TO KNIVES THAT I SAID THAT!

Vash: I won't. ^_^ _Why, who would never thought that Dee would really say that?_

Dee: I really should thanks your brother he gave my memory back

Vash: Really? But I though it's impossible!

Dee: That what Tenshi said. She blocked my memory way long time ago but I can't be mad to her and I don't' know why. Maybe I am the good one of us now for the first time

Vash: It seems that Tenshi got lost when you were found

Knives: *kicks the door open* I am back!

Dee: Did you missed me so much, that you were gone only couple minutes, Knife? ¬_¬

Knives: I realized that I hadn't eat nothing yet

Dee: -_-;;

Vash: _And Dee is back to herself I guess she's really lonely now, but still she don't show it to anyone it seems that we maybe have something common, especially in the emotion showing thing._ ^_^

Dee: What are you smiling, Vash? _

Vash: Nothing really please don't kill anyone when I am gone.

Knives: We don't need you to babysitter us, Vash!

Dee: Yeah!

Vash: All righty bye then n_n

Dee: -_-

Knives: Beer, Teacup-head? XD

Dee: ¬_¬ I wish that a lighting from the sky would hit you right now, Knife-chickenshit. You know without a body I can't drink, eat, shoor, kill or smoke...

Knives: You can always wish. ^_~

Dee: Tell me what are you planning to now? I'm useless and you don't have the Long Colts anymore

Knives: I have this

Knives took out from his pocket a small glowing stick.

Dee: What's that?

Knives: All I have to do is put this in a gun and I have a Angel Arm. I took this from the gun just before I past out.

Dee: Very smart move, but what is Angle Arm really?

Knives: I will show you someday. So you understand that I am not a human.

Dee: I all ready understand it. No human is not stupid as you are.

Knives: WHAT?

Dee: I am just joking, Knife-bastard. Chill out I really don't wanna fight with you now I am defenseless now. You could crush me with single hit

Knives: Hahaa! How it feels to be that kind of low-life?

Dee: Not good. But can you bring my body and put my head back in it?

Knives: Why you wanna do that? It's piece of junk and you could hardly move in it.

Dee: I need a arm to hold gun that's all I have a sister to shoot.

Knives: Well I could kill her.

Dee: Huh? O_o

Knives: I could kill that bimbo.

Dee: o_o ?

Knives: Well she tried to kill me and I want my revenge too

Dee: Hmm I don't know you gun skills, but I trust this thing to you. So when we are leaving? :-)

Knives: After everyone is fall in sleep. We took their car and go back to the town to hunt your sister. Then we can take her body as your body.

Dee: Knives! You a pure genius! That's awesome idea!

Knives: Finally you realized my truly nature as genius.

Dee: -_- Um - whatever. In the town we can buy a gun for you. I have the money.

Knives: Well we have a deal and a plan!

Dee: Woo-hoo! I can't wait night to come! :-D

o-o-o-o-o

- At The Night -

Vash: Oh no! NOT AGAIN! NO!!

Sleepy Meryl and Milly ran to the room.

Meryl: What now, Vash? -_-

Vash: They left and took the car!

Milly: Who left, Mr. Vash?

Vash: Knives and Dee. They wrote this note what said they have some business to do and I don't like the sound of that!

Meryl: What and where they could be?

Milly: I'm sure they are not far away. I remember there's not much gas in the car.

Vash: Thank you, Milly. I will be going!

Meryl: Wait for us, Vash!

o-o-o-o-o

- Desert -

Knives: Just great, we are ran out of gas -_-

Dee: And you will have to carry me! ^_^

Knives: ¬_¬ I guess I don't have no choice

Knives takes all the stuff they need and Dee's head and continued traveling by feet.

Knives: Let's hope we find a free Thomas somewhere

Will Knives and Dee get their revenge? And will Knives build a new gun what can activated Angel Arm? And will Vash find once again his brother before it's too late? This story continues sooner or later so ja ne and TO BE CONTINUED

  



	8. Angel Plays Devil's Role

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 08 - ANGEL PLAYS DEVIL'S ROLE

The Story So Far

Dee has been before been without a body, but this time is different, because Knives is caring her around. They are now after revenge, and the one they are about to kill is Dee's sister, Tenshi. Vash and the girls are just after Knives and Dee… here we go again…

Knives: Town, finally!

Dee: Woo-hoo!

Knives: Before we go there, tell me who is this Nero guy?

Dee: A human who told me lots of stuff… nothing special what you need to know. He's dead, thank to Tenshi.

Knives: Well, well… another Nero is dead.

Dee: Shut up and keep walking. We need a car and a gun for you.

Knives: And you keep your mouth shut in that bag!

Dee: Yeah, all right. But hurry now. We need to catch that witch.

o-o-o-o-o

Tenshi sat in the hill and looked down to the town worried.

Tenshi: Oh no is that Knives? But where's Dee? She must be with him! I'm sure about it!

Tenshi stood up and cleaned her blue dress.

Tenshi: I never though it would end to this, Akuma. But it is me or you who shall live

o-o-o-o-o

Vash: We will be in couple hours in the town. Let's hope they are still here

Meryl: Sure they are. We found the car and they must go buy a new one in the town.

Milly: They sure have lots of money.

Meryl: Dee is Red Devil.

Vash: Just the Devil, Meryl.

Meryl: Whatever. She have the millions she got from your coat, Vash.

Milly: What a waste to buy a car when they could buy pudding ^_^

Vash: Or donuts. ^_^

Meryl: -_-;; Vash could you be more serious. Your brother is on the lose and so is Dee.

Vash: Dee don't have a body and she totally different I hope she could change Knives too n_n

Meryl: That insane brother of yours is never going to change! How many time he tried to kill me?!!

Vash: Um - 7 times?

Meryl: 41!

Vash: Oh was it that high? O_o I didn't remember

Meryl: -_-;;

Milly: Mr. Knives is nice when he sleeps. ^_^

Vash + Meryl: -_-;;

Meryl: Well actually ... you have a point in there, Milly...

o-o-o-o-o

- Town -

Knives: This is a crappy gun! This is no good for Angel Arm!

Dee: It's the best that guy had, Knives! So beat it! We don't have any other choice now, or do we?!

Knives:¬_¬ No, but I am talking to a bag

Dee: _Die slowly,_- _painful dead_ -_-;;

Tenshi: KNIVES!

Knives: *turns around* Oh hello, Tenshi-shit.

Tenshi: Where's Akuma?

Knives: Dead as you gonna be soon.

Dee: _SHOT HER, KNIVES!_

Tenshi: Come with Akuma or Dee to the top of that hill. Me and my sister needs to talk

Dee: ¬_¬ Yeah right

Knives: She's dead! Both of them.

Tenshi: Then you will die see you later, Knives.

Tenshi walked away.

Dee: Why didn't you shot her?!

Knives: She's like you now

Dee: SO?

Knives: Beside these dumb humans are getting on my nerves. 

Dee: SO?!!

Knives: Ah shut up I know what I am doing. Trust me.

Dee: _I trust in you, but you don't need to know that. ¬_¬_

Knives: So shall we go?

Dee: We shall not go! We go, now!

Knives: Your sister will die fast

Dee: Thank you. And now I tell you what I had on my mind and forget your plans...

Knives: ¬_¬

o-o-o-o-o

- Hill -

Knives: Tenshi!

Tenshi: You came, Knives. Thank you.

Knives: I don't wanna fight with wimp bimbo like you. You are a easy target

Tenshi: Not anymore

Tenshi takes our a black handgun, but she doesn't now that Dee is in save at the car.

Dee: _She is really acting like me.._ o.o_ and there's something more different about her too but what_?

Knives: A gun? You need to be really fast and good shooter to kill -

Before Knives could end his speech Tenshi pulled the trigger and the bullet went throw Knives' shoulder before he even could move.

Dee: _That speed_! O_O

Knives: What a hell?!

Tenshi: It doesn't matter how fast or good shooter you are Knives. I am now Akuma. I have repair her old body and know just who to use it!

Dee: WHAT?!!

Tenshi: Akuma?! WHERE ARE YOU? I heard you, come out!

Knives: Shut up, bitch!

Knives tried to shoot Tenshi, but she dogged the bullet extremely fast and shot Knives sin the other shoulder.

Dee: TENSHI! YOU BASTARD! THAT'S MY BODY!

Tenshi: WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT AND FACE ME, THE NEW AKUMA!

Dee: You are have gone mad, Tenshi!! You can't handle that body! It wasn't made for you!! You don't know nothing about it!!

Tenshi: I read the documentary what I put in your room when you were in the town with Knives.

Dee: But why?

Tenshi: Just to confuse you! I had to keep it secret that I was repairing your old body!

Knives: Enough!

But once again Tenshi dogged the up coming bullet, and Knives dogged this time Tenshi's bullet.

Knives: Hmm so is this Akuma? Why I am not impressed?

Tenshi: Shut up, Dee's little bastard!

Knives: What did you call me?! :-O

Dee: Tenshi, that's enough! Stop it! That body is controlling you!! It's programmed to kill!! You can't handle it! You are too human to have it! Give it back to me!

Tenshi: Why don't you show yourself, sister?

Dee: I am inside of you! I am the soul of this body! I am controlling you now!

Tenshi: No you are not! I control myself!!

Knives:_ I see. Dee trying to confuse Tenshi-Akuma _Stop speaking to yourself and fight like real Akuma would!

Tenshi: Can't you hear her?

Knives: All I hear is you speaking nonsense! DIE!

Dee: Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

Tenshi: SHUT UP, AKUMA!

Dee: You are now, nothing more that a murder! Like I was! You are lowest creature of this planet! A FREAKING ROBOT made by humans!

Tenshi: I AM A HUMAN! Nero said so!

Dee: He only told you what you wanted to hear. It was for your on goods that I killed him. Face the facts, you are lonely bastard who is afraid to get killed. That's why you live in that stupid ship far away from everyone. I was afraid too and I was running away and killing people because I though if I kill them I would survive! It's not true! Look at me! Now I am nothing but a lonelybecause that! STOP THIS TENSHI BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Tenshi: I am human, Akuma!

Dee: There is no just a thing, Tenshi! You are running away! Hiding! Afraid! Alone! Open your eyes! You stole my body, asshole!

Knives: Enough bullshit!

Knives made his move and shoot Tenshi in the neck and her head flew off.

Dee: Good work Knives!

Tenshi: Akuma where are you save me sister

Dee: Knives, would you come pick me up?

Knives: Sure thing.

Dee: Does you your shoulders hurt?

Knives: No. Thank to your advice and these metal pieces of your old body what were the seals... Tenshi was really controlled my your body.

Dee: Yes and like I would do, she shot first in the shoulders so you couldn't have lift the gun anymore.

Tenshi: Akuma?

Dee: Listen up, Tenshi. What I told you was the truth. You are afraid, lonely and running from reality. In Earth I was only build because I had to protect you, but late it changed to murder. If you use my body, you get lots of speed and power but you also get the killing sense of my if you would use it longer you would kill yourself in the end like I am many times wanted to do, but I have reasons to live. The one reasons now is that I want my revenge on you. You made me this horrible women I am now. You are the reasons why the both Neros are dead and the many, many people are dead

Tenshi: Nero said I am angel. He told me that my name means 'angel' in Japanese. I would never do that

Dee: Knives, crush her.

Knives: L_ow-life at the worst_

Knives step on Tenshi's head and smashed in to pieces and then there was nothing left of her. She was gone. Like humasn call ti... dead.

Dee: .

Knives: You got your Akuma-body back, Dee.

Dee: I don't want it. If I use it I will kill you right away you saw the speed of Tenshi. Think me in that speed. I know how to use it

Knives: Are you then going to live without a body then?

Dee: I was hoping that you could find Tenshi's body what is probably in the Ship :|

Knives: -_- How many times I have helped you, Dee all ready?

Dee: Too many times. I know but please... be pal and help me once again

Knives: I don't understand this, but I will --- help you

Dee: Thank you, Knives. Thank you very much.

Knives: What's that weird smile? It's different than before ¬_¬

Dee: Well, nothing really you don't need to know ^_^

Knives: Well, then let's go.

Dee: OK. _You truly are my best friend, Knives._ ^_^

Knives and Dee drive away and left the body behind

what Vash and the girls found later.

Vash: Tenshi

Meryl: Do you think Knives and Dee did this?

Vash: Um yes but why Dee didn't take Tenshi's body? That I don't understand.

Milly: Maybe she didn't like it?

Vash: Maybe she must have a good reason but Tenshi is gone and there's nothing I can't do about it

Meryl: Vash in the end, she was only a robot so I think you should be so sad. I might be wrong, but still it was something some humans had made. They were playing Gods when they made her

Vash: 

Meryl: I am sorry

Vash: Don't be. It's your opinion and I respect it. ^_^ Everyone has their way of thinking you have yours and I have my.

Meryl: I guess you are right Thank you Vash.

Vash: You are always welcome.

Milly: Can we buy some pudding from the town?

Vash: Sure. And donuts too! n_n

o-o-o-o-o

Knives and Dee arrived over week after back in at Dee's home where they found Tenshi's android body and Knives started working right away to fix it for Dee. Knives had notice that Dee didn't yell at him like usually. She was more in her own thoughts lately. But what made Knives wonder even more why he was helping Dee so easily. It wasn't his style anymore.

Knives: Been around Vash must have make me a softhead! -_-

Dee: What are you talking about, Knives?

Knives: Oh, nothing much. Just shut up! I am working.

Dee: 'kay

Knives: Dee what's wrong? ¬_¬

Dee: I need seriously alcohol and cigarettes and especially I wanna stop this running.

Knives: Running?

Dee: Well what I told to Tenshi was I feel. I am killing because I am afraid that someday my creators, humans will destroy me and you

Knives: That's surviving!! You do it to survive and wipe out the weakest

Dee: I am the weakest around here

Knives: You and me are the strongest persons in this sand box and we are going to wipe out the humans together is that clear?!!

Dee looked at Knives and smiled.

Dee: Well, okay... _best friend.._

Enough these stupid narrator things, this isn't STT!! TO BE CONTINUED

  



	9. Stone Cold Knives

LOVE, PEACE & WOLRD DOMINATION // 09 - STONE COLD KNIVES

The Story So Far

Tenshi had blocked Dee's memory along time ago, killed Nero, tried to kill Knives in gunfire, repaired Akuma-body what had the lost secrets of Dee and almost blew Knives and Dee in the sky, but Dee and Knives made Tenshi face her end. Now Knives is fixing Tenshi's body to Dee and Dee is trying to find a way to stop her best friend from killing. But she in a hopeless situation until she gets her body back Vash and the girls are once again after them, but Vash truest in Dee and wishes that Dee could change Knives why? Oh well, let's go!

- Ship -

Dee: 

Knives: Wake up jackass

Dee: 

Knives: GET UP!

Dee: I don't wanna

Knives: It wasn't a request, it was a order!

Dee: shut up, jerk

Knives: Well, if the lady wanna know some bold man is burning the ship.

Dee: WHAT?

Knives: You heard me bold man, the guy you say is second past of Red Devil.

Dee: Bold man? Ship? Burning? ZACK?!

Knives: So many worthless questions, so little time are you coming or not?

Dee: Um my *blushes* clothes?

Knives: You could make a bluff scene by running around naked and I could escape and get good laughs. ;-)

Dee: :-/ I, seriously, hate, you, Knife. GIVE ME MY CLOTHES! XO

Knives: They are next to you. ¬_¬ Hurry up, all ready.

Dee: You are a freak.

Knives: From you that sounds like a polite.

Dee: Well, whatever ahem, are you going to watch me all day or are you going to turn around? :-o

Knives: like I would like to see your ugly body what I have been fixing couple days all ready! *turns around*

Dee: *blush, blush* Um - thank you

Knives: What re you mumbling?

Dee: I said, Thank You, Knife .

Knives: ô_o Well, don't start softing now, because I don't need no one softhead like Vash in my side!

Dee: ¬_¬ _You are the soft one here, broomhead._

Dee and Knives ran out of the ship with loaded guns in their hands.

Dee: This is what Little Devil does the best! Pay attention, Knivesu-babe!

Knives: Then I will leave this garbage for you

Dee: Whatever!

o-o-o-o-o

- Somewhere Desert Again -

Vash: I hope they are all right

Milly: I am sure they are all right, Mr. Vash.

Meryl: I wouldn't be so sure. First Knives runs away, then Dee follows him and now the whole Red Devil is on the lose. -_-;; _Can things will be going even worth?_

Milly: Look a smoke! Over there!

Meryl: NO! NO! NO! WHY?! *tears her hair off*

Vash: Gees chill out Meryl, it just smoke and it's coming from The same direction where, where, Dee and Tenshi lives! The ship!!

Vash turns the car to left and speed up.

Meryl: VASH! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?

Milly: SEMPAI! *holds Meryl tight*

Vash: I am 100 % sure that Dee and Knives is there!

Meryl: Well, lucky you! BUT YOU WILL SOON GET US ALL KILL WITH YOUR HORRIBLE DRIVING SKILL! I can't believe they gave you a driver licenses!

Vash: What's that??

Meryl O_o;; You, you, don't have, diver licenses??

Vash: No! Should I?

Meryl: ;_; I am too young to die

o-o-o-o-o

Dee: That was refreshing! ^_^ Right, Zack?

Zack: M-m-on-nst-er!

Dee: ¬_¬ Why can't you all ready die, Zack? I wanna you to suffer like I have suffer over 2000 years. I don't even remember how old I am anymore.

Knives: 2758!

Dee: Huh? O.o

Knives: You are 2758 years old!

Dee: Was it that much? Hey, how do you know that?

Knives: Well, like it or not, I have became your official repairman I know bit everything about you

Dee: You are a big liar!

Knives: I know EVERYTHING!

Dee: o.o;; Everything?

Knives: E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! ;-)

Dee: o.o_ I wanna die_

Knives: Stop making those stupid faces and let's go. I wanna test my Angel Arm.

Dee: What? But the gun -

Knives: I made a new one! Stop been stupid, because I know you are not that kind of robot!

Zack: R-r-o-bb-ot.. ? +_+

Dee: Woo-hoo! He's dead! D

Knives: ¬_¬ Yippee let's go!

Dee: I hate you. :-o

Knives: Me too! :-O

Dee jumped in the car and Knives drove away.

o-o-o-o-o

- Faraway From The Ship, Somewhere In The Desert -

Dee smiled bit and let her mind fly with the wind. She was trying to focus on her new body, what felt different than her old one.

Knives: Thinking?

Dee: ? Huh ?

Knives: What are you thinking?

Dee: None of your business, Knivesu-babe ¬_¬

Knives: I don't like when you are not talking or yelling

Dee: ^ ^

Knives: STOP SMILING! It's making me nerves!

Dee: I smile if I wanna, goddämet!

Knives: Idiot!

Dee: -_- No, not again I won't start fighting with you, not now or later.. it's so childish

Knives: o.o Well um you started it when you got me as hostage!

Dee: You where the one yelling me and seeking from real trouble! If you would have look where you were going -

Knives: If miss busy outlaw wouldn't run like a headless chicken -

Dee: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HEALESS CHICKEN?

Knives: YOU!

Dee: You insane bastard! JERK! JERK! JERK!

Knives: ;-) Who is the childish one now?

Dee: o.o ?? got.. me

Knives: Jackpot! :-D

A/N: Don't mess with insane bastards if you don't wanna get humiliated. n_n

o-o-o-o-o

Vash jumped out of the car to find someone who was alive Dark shadow landed on Vash's face Meryl and Milly couldn't look the horrible slaughter scene.

Vash: *sniff*

Voice: bot

Vash: He's alive!

Vash ran to help the man who was full of bullet holes and there was blood everywhere. Vash helped the man, who only repeated robot time after time. Vash realized it was Zack Red.

Zack: R o b o t

Vash: Don't speak

Zack: ro +_+

Vash: o.o

Meryl: Oh no!

Vash: O.O

Milly: Mr. Vash?

Vash: :,( dead everyone dead

Meryl: Oh Vash

o-o-o-o-o

Dee: Why we are up here?

Knives: Relax, you will get a free show tonight.

Dee: Wow. Yippee ¬_¬where's the drinks?

Knives: -_-;; I haven't still figure it out why I am hanging with you.

Dee: Well, I have.

Knives: O_ô ? You have?

Dee: Sure. Hey, I am intelligent robot with own will.

Knives: Intelligent? I'm not so sure about that ¬_¬

Dee: Never mind, just show me what you wanted to show so badly

Knives: My pleasure. :-D

Dee: _God, I hate that smirk_! -_-

Knives: Look carefully this is how I will wipe out the humans!

Dee: Enough small talk. Action please. I am bored

Knives: SHUT UP ALL READY!

Dee: Yeah, yeah whatever I wish I could have at least one cigarette

Knives: You selfish bitch! I had enough of you!

Dee: Ooh, you got mad

Knives: Now you are begging it!!

Knives pointed a gun at Dee. It was the gun what Dee had bought o him, and Knives had bit fixed it. He started to metaphors his Angel Arm.

Dee: Feathers O.O W-W-W-HAT IS THAT, K-K-NIVE-SS?!!

Knives: Bwhuhhaahaaahaaa!! You can go with the human scum!! You have been nothing use to me!!

Dee: KNIVES! O.O

Knives: DIE!

The light took over the whole hill and Dee got under it. Dee's screaming filled up the air.

Knives laughed like a madman, but suddenly the ground under his feet started shaking and he was falling. His Angel Arm got off and he was falling off the cliff

Everything happened so fast

Knives realized soon that he wasn't falling anymore. He look up and was surprised to see Dee holding tightly his hand. She was all right

Dee: You are a madman, Knives.

Knives: o.o

Dee: So that was Angel Arm, huh? Pretty neat *lifts Knives up* 

Knives: You are alive ? But how?

Dee: Well that's is a think what I don't know I think if you could have your Long Colt you would have destroy, but I think the new gun is not ready yet ^.^

Knives: o_O

Dee: You are bleeding. Don't move too much

Knives touched his head and looked his bloody hand. He couldn't understand what happened.

Dee: You look surprised, Knives.

Knives: Why, why did you save me?

Dee: Remember the ship you ahs installed ^.^

Knives: It's have been gone since the your old body burned

Dee: WHAT?

Knives: You saved me because of you own will you are starting to scare me honestly...

Dee: you are talking nonsense here drink some water to clear your mind ^.^

Knives: ¬_¬ What are you smiling?

Dee: I am happy that you are alive it all what matters to me now

Knives: Huh? What are you talking about? When you started to care about me?

Dee: Well, some while ago. ^.^ You are not always a completely idiot

Knives: Now you are freaking me out! O.o

Dee: Sorry

Knives: Wait a minute I think I know what you are thinking

Dee: *blush* You know? O.o

Knives: ;-D I know everything

Dee: Um well

Knives: .

Dee: What?

Knives: Nothing

Suddenly Knives kissed surprised Dee and laughed after that.  
  
Dee: 0.0 *BIG BLUSH* Why did you do that?? .

Knives: Just to make you play with you you seriously need repairing

Dee: o.o 

Knives: I hate you. . This is all your fault.

Dee: What? You first kiss me and spoke nothing happened YOU ARE SO MEAN!

Knives: Ah, polities good to hear them once in while ^.^

Dee: ;_;

o-o-o-o-o

Vash: I'm sure! It was it!

Meryl: Are you 100% sure, Vash?

Vash: I 2000 % sure! It was light of Angel Arm! Hurry!

Meryl. 'k.

Milly: Sempai! Mr. Vash! Wait for me!

When the 3 friends got on the top of the hill, where they had saw the Angle Arm activated, they saw only Dee sitting on front of fire under the red sky.

Vash: Dee?

Dee: Oh, hello Vash ^.^ I'm glad you came

Meryl: What happened? Where's Knives?

Dee: He's not feeling feel. He's in the car Knives?

Knives: shut up I hat you all

Dee: See ^_^ do you have food? We are starving.

Meryl: How can you talk like nothing have happened?! You killed a whole gang and Knives almost killed a whole town!! How dare you smile to us like you were friends of us?!!

Dee: 

Vash: Meryl

Meryl: WHAT?

Milly: Sempai maybe she is really misunderstood like Vash is

Vash: Knives

Knives: Go way, Vash

Vash: Is something wrong, Knives?

Dee: Well, we have gave up our world domination plans and Knives is shocked

Knives: I am pissed off! Can't you be quiet! I have a terrible headache. And I am not shocked!

Dee: -_-

Vash: o_O ???

Milly: ^_^

Meryl: ¬_¬

Knives: You need seriously repairing, Dee!

Dee: Shut up, I hate you!

Knives: I like you when you hate me stay that way.

Dee: XO Die and burn in Hell Mr. Millions Knives!!

Vash + Meryl: O.o ??? What has happen???

Milly: I just love happy endings. n_n

A/N: Well, that's it folks end of my stupid trilogy I'm hungry, I'm bored need yaoi I will start writing a new trilogy someday JA NE!

  



End file.
